


Supernatural One Shots

by buckyready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, One Shot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester imagines, sam winchester imagines, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyready/pseuds/buckyready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where you can freely imagine yourself with the Winchester Brothers. Requests open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my one shot book! I also did Avengers Imagines if you're a marvel fan. I'll do Destiel, Sam and Dean, and maybe some others. Also on my Tumblr, @buckyready.


	2. Supermarket Skills (Sam Winchester x Reader)

Fluffy Sammy drabble, featuring about four song references. Enjoy! x 

“We’ll be back soon!” Sam yelled to Dean, sliding into the car, and the driver’s seat.   
“Scoot over, big lad.” I told him. He looked confused.   
“Always wanted to drive this car, but Dean won’t let me.” I told him, making shoo-ing motions with my hand.   
“He’ll kill you.” Sam warned.   
“What Dean doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” I grinned. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”   
“Yes ma'am.” He grinned, moving over.   
“Watch that lip, young man.” I teased.   
“Or what?” He smirked.   
“You don’t want to know.” I told him, kissing his cheek.   
“What does soft lad mean?” He asked. “You call me it quite a lot.”   
“Stupid boy.” I grinned.   
“Rude.” He pouted. “I can’t believe that the one time we take a break, Dean gets sick.”   
“Just our luck.” I agreed. “You know, can we not go track down some nice, easy sea monster on some tropical island?”   
“I’ll get Princess Dean on it.” He laughed. I slid the keys into the ignition, and music blared from the car’s speakers, making both Sam and I jump.  
“GET IT ON! GET IT ON! BANG A GONG!” (Guess the song!) The speaker yelled. I hit my head against the steering wheel in exasperation, ejecting the cassette.   
“Smooth, Dean, real smooth.” I murmured.   
“D'you think he’s trying to tell us something?” Sam chuckled.   
“Never.” I said sarcastically, making him laugh harder. 

“California, rest in peace! Simultaneous release!” (Guess the song!) The speaker sang. I tapped my hand against the steering wheel to the beat of the song.   
“I prefer this to Dean’s mullet metal.” Sam told me.   
“What’s wrong with Metallica?” I asked. “Enter Sandman is a great track. Not so fond of the raspberries, mind you.”   
“Go all the way is not a great track.” He grinned.   
“Anyway, we are here. What were his royal highness’ demands again?” I asked.   
“Chicken noodle soup, and lucozade.” He read off the post-it he had given us.   
“Nice to see Dean is still fond of the more traditional medicine.” I muttered. “I think we should get paracetamol.”   
“I couldn’t agree more.” 

“Supermarket mastered.” I looked up at the tall man.   
“I have to say, your supermarket skills are impressive. We should get you on that show, supermarket sweep.” He chuckled.   
“Yeah.” I agreed. He dropped the carrier bag on the back seat, before standing back up. I pecked his lips gently, and his face broke into a wide smile, his hands resting on my hips.   
“Come and get your love, Sammy boy.” I bit my lip.   
“Was that a challenge?” He asked.   
“You know it.” I grinned, cupping his face in my hands and pulling him towards me. My hand ran through his glossy hair as we kissed, making him smile against my mouth.   
“Challenge completed.”


End file.
